Til I die
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Auf der Erde bricht der 3.Weltkrieg aus, und das gesamte SGPersonal ist über die Erde verteilt und die Go’auld beschließen der Erde mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten.
1. Til I die

**TITEL: Til I die **

**AUTOR: Anne****  
E-MAIL: anne.schueler@gmx.de  
**Kategorie******: Romance (S/J, D/J), Action  
****RATING: PG-13****   
****INHALT: Auf der Erde bricht der 3.Weltkrieg aus, und das gesamte SG-Personal ist über die Erde verteilt und die Go'auld beschließen der Erde mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten.**

**Spoiler: Politics, The First Commandment, Thor's Hammer **

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. **

**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN: Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Sammy, die mal  
wieder Beta-Reader für mich gespielt hat! ThanX & HDL! Ebenso möchte  
ich Anja, Sammy (*doppelt hält besser*) und Nils (danke auch für die  
vielen Telephongespräche!) danken die mir mit ihrer Kritik zu ersten  
Part den Mut gegeben haben weiter zu schreiben. Ebenso ein ganz  
großes Dankeschön an alle die mit Feedback zu meiner letzten  
Fanfiction geschickt haben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese... *s* Ach ja und nicht zu vergessen: Danke auch an Daddy, der seinen Laptop mit im Urlaub hatte, an dem gut 20 Seiten der FF entstanden sind. *gg* **


	2. Kapitel 1

**Til I die**** **

Sie lehnte sich zurück, die Hände auf das feuchte Gras gestützt, aber sie merkte es nicht einmal, so tief war sie in Gedanken versunken. Major Samantha Carter, 2IC von SG-1 sah sich die Sterne an. „Zum letzten Mal hier?" dachte sie bitter. 

Als die USA Russland auf Grund einiger Meinungsverschiedenheiten den Krieg erklärt hatte, hatte Präsident Kinsey -welcher bei der letzten Wahl „endlich" sein Ziel erreicht hatte, sehr zum Missgefallen der Sgler und einiger anderer Leute- versprochen, dass er innerhalb von ein paar Wochen beendet sein würde. Inzwischen dauerte er schon gut 1½ Jahre und hatte sich als 3.Weltkrieg entpuppt. Die Kommunistischen Länder hatten sich kurzer Hand mit Russland verbündet, ebenso zahlreiche Golfstaaten. Wie zu Zeiten des Kalten Krieges zog sich erneut ein „Eisender Vorhang" durch Europa, und erneut bildete Deutschland die Grenze, denn die sogenannten Oststaaten waren relativ schnell von der kommunistischen Macht okkupiert worden. Die Ausmaße dieses Kriegen waren schon jetzt schlimmer und verheerender als sie jemals gewesen waren. Bisher hatten sich beide Seiten noch davor gescheut Nuklearwaffen einzusetzen, aber die Gefahr wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Am Anfang hatte es noch gehießen die Stargate-Reisen sollten fortgesetzt werde, aber seit einigen Monaten wurde auch verstärkt das SGC-Personal an die Front gerufen. Te'alc war fort, auf Chulak, um dort weiter gegen die Go'auld zukämpfen. Daniel war in New York um dort den Schutz seltener Kulturstätten zu koordinieren. 

Wütend hielt Sam den weißen Zettel in der Hand, sah ihn immer wieder an und war kurz davor ihn zu zerreißen. Die schwarzen Buchstaben „Einberufung zum aktiven Frontkampf" prangten ganz oben auf ihm. Vor knapp 5 Stunden war er ihr überbracht worden. „Verfluchte Scheiße!" Sam ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Probleme, Sam?" Die Stimme ihres CO drang zu ihr durch. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Zettel. 

Jack war schon den ganzen Abend ziellos im Stargatecenter umhergeirrt. Er und Sam waren die letzten des Gesamten Kommandos die überhaupt noch dort waren, sah man mal von den Wachen und General Hammond ab. Er selbst war gleich nach Hammond Höchstrangiger Offizier der Einrichtung und Sam war die einzige „richtige" Stargateexpertin, die die Welt hatte. Das waren wohl die Gründe gewesen, weswegen keiner von ihnen bis jetzt an die Front musste. Aber das hatte sich jetzt geändert. Der Zettel in seiner Hemdtasche raschelte bei jeder Bewegung. Seine Einzige Hoffnung bestand nun darin, das sie Sam hier lassen würden. Er trat an die Oberfläche, und sah im wohlgemerkt nassen Graß „seine" Sam laut fluchen. „Probleme, Sam?" Sie reichte ihm wortlos einen Zettel, der ihm sehr bekannt vor kam. Einzig und allein der Name war anderes. Statt „Colonel Jonathan O'Neill" stand dort „Major Samantha Sophie Carter". Während er sich neben ihr nieder lies und ihr SEINEN Zettel reichte, sagte er "Du hast mir nie gesagt das du einen Zweitnamen hast." „Ich benutze ihn nie... Meine Mutter hieß so." fügte sie leise hinzu, aber nicht leise genug, denn Jack hörte sie trotzdem. Er sah auch die Träne die langsam über ihre Wange rollte. „Hey..." Vorsichtig wischte er sie weg. 

Während er den Himmel anstarrte, sagte er: „Das ist doch irgendwie total verrückt, dort oben lauert eine gigantische Macht die nur darauf wartet hier alles zu vernichten und die Menschen bekämpfen sich selber aus nichtigen Gründen!" Sam seufzt und sagte dann leise: „Ich will nicht in diesen Krieg. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich weiß das wir im Dauerkrieg sind, aber dieser Kampf ist etwas anderes... ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das ausdrücken soll. Der ist so... sinnlos." „Der ist so... sinnlos." „Was mir am meisten Angst macht, ist die Tatsache dass ich genau weiß, das ich meine Freunde in den Krieg ziehen sehe und genau weiß das ich sie nicht alle wieder sehen werde... das ich nicht weiß ob sie MICH wiedersehen werden." Sam nickte nachdenklich: „Captain Nelson aus SG-12 ist letzte Woche in Russland gestorben." „Wie?" „Weiß ich nicht, ich hab nur ganz kurz mit seiner Frau gesprochen. Wusstest du das er verheiratet war?" „Nein..." Stille. 

„Weißt du was mich aufregt?" Sam sah ihn fragend an und er sprach weiter: „Das ich gegen die kämpfen soll, deren Ärsche wir schon zig mal gerettet haben!" Sam verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln: „Und gegen die mit denen wir zusammen gearbeitet haben." Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu der dunkelhaarigen Wissenschaftlerin in Russland. 

Stille. 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" 

Stille. 

„Heirate mich." 

„Wie bitte?" 

„Ich habe dich gefragt ob du mich heiraten willst." 

„Du weißt genau dass das nicht geht." 

„Warum nicht?" 

„Weil es gegen die Regeln ist. Du bist mein CO." 

„Nicht mehr." Damit hatte er recht. 

„Aber wir... ich mein wir haben uns doch noch nicht einmal geküsst geschweige denn andere Dinge getan!" 

„Das lässt sich nachholen." Mit diesen Worten beuge Jack sich vor, umfasste ihr Gesicht und zog sie in einen schier endlosen Kuss. 

„Ja." 

„Was ja?" 

„Ja, ich werde dich heiraten." 

„Cool." Dann stand er auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. „Dann komm." Sie sah ihn völlig perplex an. „Wie jetzt?!" „Klar, irgendwer wird sich schon finden der uns traut." 

„Herein!" General George Hammond sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und blickte genau in die Gesichter seiner beiden besten Offiziere, Major Samantha Carter und Colonel Jack O'Neill. „Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Jack sah ihn an: „Das kann man wohl sagen, Sir..." Für Jack klang das ZIEMLICH schüchtern, also befürchtete General Hammond schon mal nichts gutes... „Was Jack sagen will" mischte sich jetzt auch die blonde Astrophysikerin ein. Warte mal: JACK?! Er ahnte bereits was die beiden wollten. „General Hammond, Sir, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe." Himmel was mochten sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben?! „Wir wollen heiraten Sir." Ach so... wenn's das nur war: „Ja und wo ist das Problem? Mir ist bewusst, dass die beide nicht mehr in der gleichen Chain of Command stehen." Ehrlich gesagt hatte er schon mit so etwas gerechnet, seit er den Telephonanruf erhalten hatte, der ihm mitteilte das man ihm auch nun seine beiden letzten Offiziere fortnehmen würde. Das sie allerdings so weit gehen würden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Jack sah ihn offen an: „Das ist uns auch bewusst, Sir. Worum wir sie eigentlich bitten wollten, war ob sie unser Trauzeuge sein würden..." General Hammond sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Himmel SG-1 schaffte es sogar wenn sie um die Hälfte reduziert waren ihn zu überraschen. „Jetzt?" „Jetzt." Sam sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an: „Sir ich bitte sie... ich weiß dass das ein weinig plötzlich kommt, aber..." General Hammond erhob sich. „Wo?" 

Ihm war ja schon viel untergekommen -vor allem jetzt in der Kriegszeit-, aber das war mit Sicherheit das erste so hochrangige Militärpaar das sich trauen lassen wollte und noch dazu ihren Vorgesetzten als Trauzeugen mitgebracht hatte. Der Standesbeamte versucht allerdings sich nicht anmerkten zu lassen und traute das Paar ohne Zwischenfälle. Sonderlich war auch, das niemand außer dem dreien dabei war... Aber das sollte nicht seine Sorge sein. 

„Vielen Dank, Sir". Sam O'Neill frühere Carter schüttelte General Hammond die Hand, welcher sie väterlich anlächelte. „Ich denke das war das mindeste war ich tun konnte, schließlich konnte ich nicht dafür sorgen das auch ihr noch an die Front müsst." „Es war nicht ihre Schuld, Sir und das sollten sie wissen: Sie waren mit Sicherheit der beste Vorgesetzte denn ich je hatte, und das waren viele." Jack sah ihn ehrlich an. Während General Hammond ins Auto stieg sagte er leise: „Bis Bald, ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder..." 

Kaum war er fort, drehte sich Jack zu seiner Frau um: „Nun Mrs. O'Neill, was gedenken sie nun zu tun?" „Wissen sie Mr. O'Neill da fällt mir so einiges ein..." Sie zwinkerte ihm bedeutungsvoll zu und zog ihn danach in das Hotel hinein... 

Das Flugzeug flog. Das Gesicht der blonden Pilotin versteinert. Hinter ihr flogen ihre Gefolgsleute, unter ihr flache Ebene, dann und wann ein Haus. Ihr Ziel waren die feindlichen Militär-Basen weiter im Osten. Der Feuerstoß von unten der den rechten Flügel traf kam plötzlich und in sekundenschnelle begann der Flieger an Höhe zu verlieren. Sam wurde heraus katerpultiert. Als sie auf dem Boden ankam verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Sie bekam nicht mit wie sie von einigen feindlichen Personen abtransportiert wurde, und auch nicht wie man sie offiziell als Kriegsopfer verzeichnet, gestorben im Kampf für das Vaterland. 


	3. Kapitel 2

**Part 2 **

„Colonel O'Neill, ein Telegramm für Sie, Sir." Der junge Airman überreichte seinem Vorgesetzen den Umschlag und verschwand dann wieder, als ahne er was in diesem Umschlag stehen würde. Jack sah den ausdruckslos an, und blieb gut 10 Minuten sitzen bevor er ihn öffnete. Er hatte seit gut 2 Monaten nichts mehr von Sam gehört. Am Anfang hatten sie es geschafft immer wieder zu telephonieren, aber seit sie nach Japan für Luftangriffe auf Korea versetzt worden war, blieben die Gespräche aus. Ihn hatte es deutlich besser getroffen als sie. Ihm war die Aufgabe gegeben worden, die Einsätze der Bomber für den Osten Europas zu koordinieren. 

*_An Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, USAF _

_Wir bedauern sehr ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Frau Major Samantha Sophie O'Neill bei einem Einsatz ums leben gekommen ist.* _

NEIN, dass konnte nicht sein. Ein Irrtum, genau das war ein Irrtum. Er griff nach dem Telephon und wählte die Nummer von General Hammond. 

Daniel griff nach dem Höher. Verflucht es war 1 Uhr Morgens! Wer rief ihn den JETZT noch an? 

„Hallo?" 

„Sam ist tot." 

„Jack?" 

Verdammt noch mal DANIEL! Meine Frau ist tot und du fragst mich ob ich es bin?!" 

„Ihr seid verheiratet?" 

„Waren." 

„Daniel! Sie ist tod!" 

Er hörte ein trockenes Aufschluchzen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Samantha Carter. Tod? Unmöglich! 

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?" 

„NATÜRLICH bin ich mir sicher! Sam ist abgestürzt." 

Nun brach auch Daniel in Tränen aus. Fast gleichzeitig klingelte es an der Tür. Mehr oder weniger durch den Tränenschleier sehend, torkelte Daniel dorthin. Vor ihr stand ein vom Regen durchweichter Jack O'Neill mit verquollenen Augen. 

Bomm. Die Stahltür fiel zu, nachdem Sam von ein paar grimmig aussehenden Personen hineingeworden worden war. 

„Hi!", Sam versuchte die junge Frau, die sich besorgt über sie beugte anzulächeln, dabei rappelte sie sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Bein, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Geht's ihnen gut, Major?" Sam suchte auf der Uniform ihrer Gegenüber nach einem Zeichen: „Na ja wie man's nimmt, Sergeant." „Das Bein? Hm, ich wird Doc gleich mal Bescheid sagen, sie soll sich das mal anschauen." Sam zog eine Augenbraun hoch: „Doc?" „Auch eine von uns hier, aber die einzige die studiert hat und einen Doctor hat, deswegen halt Doc." Die junge Frau lächelte auf, während Sam schief grinste: „Naja jetzt gibt's zwei!" „Zwei?" „Zwei die einen Doctor haben, mein ich,,,,", dann verklärte sich ihr Blick: „Oh ... ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, oder?" Die junge Marine Offizierin schüttelte den Kopf. Sam lächelte entschuldigend, während sie ihr Gewicht von dem kaputten Bein verlagerte: „Besser spät als nie, oder? Also: Major Samantha O'Neill, USAF, Theoretische Astrophysikerin." Zu ihrem erstaunen brach ihre Gegenüber in Gelächter aus. Erst der leicht fragende Blick von Sam lies sie aufhören und den Versuch einer Erklärung starten. „Tschudigung, Sir, ich habe nicht über Sie gelacht, sondern an eine Geschichte gedacht die Doc uns erzählt hat." Sam's aufforder Blick lies sie fortfahren: „Soweit ich mich richtig erinnern kann ging es um so eine Art ‚Vorstellungs-Gespräch zwischen einem Colonel O'Neill und seiner 2IC einer Astrophysikerin namens Captain Carter... wegen dem Zusammenhang ihrer Namen und Beruf habe ich also gelacht." Sie kicherte leicht, ... 

_ „Jetzt geht das wieder los. Schon wieder ein Wissenschaftler! General ich bitte sie..." _

_ „Astrophysikerin, wenn's recht ist." _

_ „Und was soll das heißen?" „Das sie wesentlich schlauer ist als sie Colonel." _

_„Mit allem erforderlichen Respekt Doctor..." _

_„In der Army wird man mit seinem militärischen Rank angeredet, also nennen sie mich Captain nicht Doctor." _

_ „Ich bin Offizier der Air Force genau wie sie Colonel, und nur weil meine Reproduktionsorgane innen anstatt außen arbeiten, bedeutet das nicht das ich nicht genau so fähig wäre wie sie." _

_ „Es hat sicher nichts damit zu tun das sie eine Frau sind. Ich mag Frauen. Ich habe nur ein kleines Problem mit Wissenschaftlern." _

_„Colonel, ich war während des Golfkrieges über 100 Stunden im Lufteinsatz, ist das genug Qualifikation oder müssen wir erst Armdrücken?" _

Sams Gesichtsausdruck hatte während der Geschichte von Erstaunt über Ungläubig bis zu Trauer gewechselt, eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr über die Wange: „Wir sind nie dazu gekommen..." „Major?" Dann überfiel es Sam wie ein Blitz: „Sagen sie: Doc heißt nicht zufällig richtig Janet? Janet Fraiser?" Verdutzt wurde sie angesehen: „Doch... Wieso?" Aber sie bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen versuchte sich ihre Gegenüber hastig aufzurappeln. Was aber kärglich scheiterte. Sam sah deutlich unzufrieden aus: „Sergeant, würden sie mir woll' einen Gefallen tun und zu Janet gehen und ihr sagen, Sam möchte sie sehen?" Neugierig auf die näheren Ereignisse lief die junge Frau zu anderen Seite des Raums hinüber. 

„Doc?" Die Angesprochene, eine kleine, energisch wirkende Brünette, drehte sich um: „Ja?" „Ich wollt ihnen ausrichten das eine Sam sie sehn möchte." „Sam? Sam Carter?" Janet's Augen wurden immer größer, vor allem als ihre Gegenüber verneinend den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein. Eine Sam O'Neill. Kennen Sie sie?" Aber schon wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort, denn dieses mal stürzte Janet an ihr vorbei. 

Inzwischen hatte Sam es geschafft sich an der Wand hinaufzuziehen so das sie wieder in einer aufrechten Position war. Janet bremste kurz vor ihr ab: „Sam?" „Janet?" Ohne weitere Worte fielen die beiden sich in die Arme, und es sah so aus als wenn sie sich nie wieder loslassen wollten. „Mein Gott! Ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder!" „Autsch!" Der eigentlich leise gemeinte Aufschrei von Sam lies Janet die Umarmung beenden. Langsam sackte Sam wieder auf den Boden zurück. Janet sah sie besorgt an: „Das Bein ja?! Diese Scheißkerle! Kann mir mal irgendwer meine Tasche bringen?", an Sam gewandt erklärte sie: „Als Ärztin hab ich hier gewisse Privilegien, auch bei den Wachen. Aber nun erzähl schon, wie hat's dich hier her verschlagen? Ich hatte dich eigentlich weiterhin im Stargatecenter vermutet! General Hammond wollte euch doch da behalten oder" „Er hat alles versucht, aber schließlich sind auch Jack und ich..." Sie wurde von Janet unterbrochen „Jack? Huh ich muss ja einiges verspaßt haben!" Sie lachte auf, dann bemerkte sie Sam ‚leicht' roten Kopf: „Hey warte mal! Lucy hatte doch vorhin irgend so was gesagt..." Mit der Hand suchte sie nach dem Namens Tag ihrer Freundin : *Major Samantha S. O'Neill, United Staates Air Force, SGC* „O'Neill?! So wie in..." Sam nickte zustimmend: „So wie in geheiratet, ja." Sie grinste als ihre beste Freundin ihr um de Hals fiel und sie dann ein Stück von sich weg hielt: „Wann? Wo? Ich will ALLES wissen! Himmel muss ich was verpasst haben!!" Sie lachte und Sam fing an zu erzählen: „Wir haben am gleichem Tag geheiratet an dem unsere Einberufungen kamen und wir nicht mehr in der gleichen Chain of Command waren. Das ist jetzt ungefähr 2 ½ Monate her..." „Ah ja..." Janet umarmte ihre Freundin wieder, „Schade das ich nicht dabei gewesen bin..." 

**Daniel's Haus (ca. eine ½ Stunde nach Jacks Ankunft) **

„Daniel?" Ein braunhaariges Mädchen von etwa 13 Jahren luckte um die Ecke und als sie Jack dort sah, tauchte Cassandra ganz auf. „Ich hatte Lärm gehört und da dachte ich, ich seh mal nach." Dann fiel sie Jack um den Hals - ohne die Tränenspuren im Gesicht zu bemerken-. „Hi Kleine!" Jack sah Daniel an: „Cassie ist hier bei dir?" „Janet hat sie zu mir gebracht, als sie in den Krieg musste." Das kleine Mädchen, das sie vor einigen Jahren von dem anderen Planeten mitgebracht hatten, kuschelte sich an ihn: „Warum bist du hier Jack? Ich dachte du wärst wo ganz anders..." Mit traurigen Augen sah Jack sie an: „Ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten, du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein, ja?!" Ein Paar grüne Augen sah ihn angstvoll an. „Sam ist mit ihrem Flugzeug in Korea abgestürzt. Cassandra was ich sagen will: Sam ist ...Tot." Cassie riss sich los, sah ihn an und schrie: „Du lügst! Sam ist nicht tot! Du sollst mich nicht anlügen!" Dann brach sie schluchzend zusammen. Daniel nahm sie in den Arm und sagte zu Jack: „Das ist zuviel für sie: Erst Janet und dann Sam..." Auch seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Jack sah in entsetzt an: „Ist Janet auch...?" Sein Gegenüber schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Nein, zum Glück nicht, aber sie ist in Gefangenschaft, auch irgendwo in Korea. Sie kann sich ab und zu hier melden, aber... wir wissen nicht wann sie zurück kommt." ‚und ob sie überhaupt wiederkommt', dachte er bitter weiter und sein Herz zog sich vor Schmerz zusammen. 


	4. Kapitel 3

**Part 3 **

**Einen Monat später **

**Kriegsgefangenenlager Korea **

„Scheiße!" Sam beugte sich wieder über den Eimer und „entsorgte" darin den Rest ihres Essen, der noch nicht dort war. „Geht wieder?" Janet strich ihr besorgt über den Rücken. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Seit Sam hier war ging das nun schon, zuerst hatte sie gedacht es würde am Essen liegen - sie wäre nicht die erste gewesen- aber nach einem Monat hätte sich ihr Körper eigentlich daran gewöhnen müssen. „Hört das denn nie auf??" Janet sah sie mitleidig an, und strich sich selber über den Bauch, erinnerte sich an die Zeit vor 2 Monaten zurück als es ihr genauso ging, aber aus anderen Gründen wie sie meinte. Sie war im 5.Monat schwanger und Sam wusste das. Ehrlich gesagt war sie ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, als Janet ihr gebeichtet hatte, dass sie (Sam) nicht die einzige gewesen war, die geheiratet hatte. Daniel um genau zu sein... Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken wieder auf Sam zu richten. Sie grübelte: Mussten es wirklich andere Gründe sein?! Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck wand sie sich wieder an ihre Freundin: „Sam, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht komisch an, aber... wann hattest du das letzte mal deine Tage?" Sam sah sie verblüfft an und rechnete nach: „Vor warte mal... ich glaub 3 oder 4 Monaten... Janet, jetzt guck mich nicht so an, du weißt selbst das sie seit Jolinar manchmal später kommt oder ganz ausbleibt!" „Aber nicht 3 Mal." Sam sah sie mit großen Augen an, an diese Möglichkeit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht! „Also wenn du mich fragst - und ich bin Ärztin, wollt ich nur mal kurz anmerken- dann herzlichen Glückwunsch Sam, sieht so aus als wenn mein Kind wohl einen Spielkameraden bekommen wird!" Sie grinste Sam an, die sie völlig baff anstarte während ihre Hand auf ihren -noch flachen- Bauch wanderte. 

**Stargate Center **

„General Hammond, ich habe eine Bitte an sie!" Jack sah todernst aus, und George Hammond merkte deutlich, das es sich dieses Mal um einen weniger erfreulichen Anlass handelte als beim letzten mal. Er sah die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen seines früherern 2IC und fragte sich womit eine Person soviel Leid verdient hatte wie Jack es erfahren hatte. Zuerst war sein Sohn gestorben und dann nachdem er endlich wieder richtig Spaß am Leben gehabt hatte, auch seine über alles geliebte Frau. Das Leben war nicht fair. „Was kann ich für sie tun, Jack?" „Lassen sie mich durch das Stargate gehen, Sir. Ich kann nicht mehr hier auf der Erde bleiben, hier gibt es zu viele Erinnerungen." Hammond schluckte, wusste aber das er Jack diesen Wusch gewähren würde. „Wohin wollen sie gehen?" „Nach Chulak, ich bin mir sicher das Te'alc Hilfe gebrauchen kann..." Er schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft ehe er den Satz aussprach: „Halten sie sich in 12 Stunden bereit, und zu keinem ein Wort, höchstens zu Daniel, aber sonst zu absolut niemanden damit sie mich verstanden haben. Sie wissen selber das das nicht ganz legal ist!" „Im Krieg ist nichts legal, Sir." Er hatte recht... 

**Kriegsgefangenenlager Korea (später) **

„Doctor!" eine mürrische Stimme rief quer durch die Halle. Es gab nicht viele Wächter hier die Englisch sprachen und wenn dann auch nur sehr gebrochen. „Brief. Für Se." Janet runzelte die Stirn und rappelte sich auf. Mit dem grauen, abgegriffenen Umschlag in der Hand kehrte sie zu Sam zurück. Sie drehte ihn in den Hände, aber es war kein Absender zu sehen. Sam sah sie fragend an: „Von wem?" „Weiß ich nicht, aber ich mein die Handschrift ist die von Daniel..." Nervös riss Janet ihn auf. 

*_Liebe Janet. _

_Wie geht es dir. Mir und Cassie geht es eigentlich ganz gut, auch wenn die Arbeit manchmal ein wenig frustrierend ist. Der Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist leider kein guter. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wie ich es schreiben soll, also versuche ich es schnell zu machen. _

_SAM IST NICHT MEHR AM LEBEN. _

_Jack hat uns diese Nachricht vorgestern überbracht. Sie war im Flug-Einsatz in Korea, wusstest du das? Nein sicher nicht, ich wusste es ja auch nicht. Sie muss wohl mit ihrer Maschine irgendwo abgestürzt sein. Jack steht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch (sie waren verheiratet, stell dir vor) und um ehrlich zu sein ich habe Angst das er wieder in die gleiche Stimmung zurück fällt die er vor der Abydos-Mission hatte. Cassandra ist seit 2 Tagen nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und ich versuche ihretwegen stark zu sein. (An dieser Stelle war die Tinte verschwommen). Janet, es tut mir leid das ich dir dies schreiben muss, aber ich fand du hast ein Recht darauf es zu wissen. Pass gut auf dich auf, und komm bald zu uns zurück. In Liebe, dein Daniel.* _

Janet's Augen wurden immer größer je weiter sie las, und reichte dann schweigend den Brief an Sam weiter die ihn ebenso fassungslos lass. „Diese Schweine! Die haben mich als Tod gemeldet!" war ihre erste Gefühlsregung, dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Janet nahm sie in die Arme, während sie leise vor sich hinmurmelte. „Scheiße! Wir müssen unbedingt versuchen ihnen irgendwie eine Nachricht zukommen zulassen!" Mit der freien Hand fischte die nach dem Umschlag und suchte nach dem Datum. April! Sie hatten jetzt schon fast Juni. Janet richtete sich auf, hier musste möglichst schnell gehandelt werden, aber dazu war erst einmal ein „Schlachtplan" nötig. Sie zog Sam hoch und drängte sie in die andere Ecke der Halle oder besser der Baracke. Ihre Freundin sah sie an: „Daniel weiß immer noch nichts von dem Kind, oder?" „Genauso wenig wie Jack von eurem weiß." 

** Chulak **

** Die Kutte tief ins Gesicht gezogen trat Jack durch den blauen Ereignishorizont, noch die Zat griffbereit in der Hand. Zu seinem Glück schien das Gate unbewacht und er verschwand im Wald. Erst nach 2 Stunden strammen Fußmarsch gönnte er sich die erste Pause, die ihm allerdings nicht lange gegönnt wurde, denn eine Schussbereite Stabwaffe wurde direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Langsam nahm er seine Arme hoch. „Wer bist du?" Diese Stimme... „Bra'tac?" Der Alte Mann sah ihn ungerührt an und wiederholte: „Wer bist du?" Mit einer Hand zog Jack die Kutte von seinem Kopf und sah den Lehrmeister seines Freundes direkt an, der langsam seine Waffe niedersinken lies: „Menschenwesen!" „ARGH! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du mich nicht so nennen sollst?!" „Was willst du hier Menschenwesen? Du weißt selber das es immer noch sehr riskant ist hier her zu kommen noch dazu ohne Begleitung!" Für einen kleinen Augenblick zog ein Schatten über das Gesicht des Colonels er fing sich dann aber wieder hinter seiner Militärfassade die keinerlei Gefühlregungen zulies: „Eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach Te'alc." Bra'tac sah ihn überrascht an: „Tea'lc ist nicht auf Chulak." „Nein?" „Nein. Er ist an einem geheimen Ort. Aphopis's Sohn Klorel hat die Herrschaft über diesen Planeten gefordert, seitdem ist es nicht mehr sicher für Tea'lc hier." Jack lies einen leisen zischenden Laut aus: „Dieser verfluchte Schlagenkopf! Die Tollaner hätten ihn damals töten sollen... Kannst du mir die Koordinaten zu diesem geheimen Ort nennen, Bra'tac?" Der Alte Mann bedeutete ihm mit einer gebieterischen Geste ihm zum Tor zu folgen. **


	5. Kapitel 4

**Part 4 **

** Kriegsgefangenenlager Korea **

„Geld, wir brauchen Geld!" Sam die wieder Herr ihrer Sinne war, hatte sich wieder in die Militärperson Major O'Neill „verwandelt". Janet sah sie zweifelnd an: „Und woher sollen wir das nehmen?" „Diese Hurensöhne haben mir alles abgenommen, nur meinen Ehering haben sie mir gelassen." Sie blickte schweigend auf das schmale Silber-Band an ihrem Finger herunter. „Und der wird auch hübsch an deinem Finger bleiben!" Janet sah sie entschieden an, sich sehr wohl der Situation bewusste das er Sam's „Rettungsring" war. Sam sah sie verzweifelt an: „Und was willst du dann tun?" „Es muss doch auch noch einen anderen Weg geben!", dann grinste Janet sie an: „Meinst du die Strategie die wir damals bei Hathor hatten wirkt noch mal?" Nun lachte auch Sam und Janet lächelte zufrieden, das Lachen ihrer Freundin war selten geworden. „Naja, ich glaub mal nicht, wie wollen wir denn eine Nachricht verschicken, wenn wir die Kerle alle niedergeschlagen haben?" Janet kratzte sich am Kopf: „Da hast du natürlich recht... aber wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt?" An dieser Stelle kam ihnen der Zufall zur Hilfe und zwar in Gestalt eines bulligen Mannes der mit schweren Stiefeln quer durch den Raum stampfte: „Doctor! Du kommen. Mann verletzt. Draußen." Brutal riss er sie hoch. Janet blickte ihm furchtlos in die Augen und deutete auf Sam: „Ohne sie gehe ich nicht!" Widerwillig nickte der Mann und sie folgten ihm nach draußen. 

Kritisch begutachtete Janet den „Fall": „Was ist passiert." „Geht nix an." „Ich muss das aber wissen wenn ich ihn behandeln soll..." Mürrisch sah er sie an und ging fort. Sam zog eine Augenbraun hoch und sagte: „Na toll, und was jetzt?" Auf einmal mischte sich der junge Mann in das Gespräch ein, den sie eigentlich für bewusstlos gehalten hatten: „Bin mit meinem Flugzeug nahe der Küste abgestürzt. Kann von Glück reden das die mich da raus geholt haben." Verblüfft sah Janet ihn an, aber er kam ihrer Frage zuvor: „Ich bin Amerikaner, meine Mutter war Koreanerin, aber das muss hier ja keiner wissen, oder?" Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. Sam und Janet grinsten sich an. Ein kleiner Silberstreif am Horizont... „Na dann wollen wir mal: wo tut's ihnen denn weh, Mr. ... ??" 

„Major Johannes Silver, aber alle Welt nennt mich einfach nur Jo. Und Sie sind?" 

„Dr. Janet Fraiser, Major der Air Force." 

„Fraiser? Waren die Vorfahren ihres Mannes Schotten?" 

„Nein, die meiner Eltern. Ich hab mich geweigert den Namen meines Mannes anzunehmen." 

Sam, die verstand grinste breit, während der Major sie stirnrunzelnd ansah: „So schlimm?" 

„Naja eigentlich nicht. Aber Jackson hätte so komisch mit meinem Vornamen geklungen..." Sie stimmte in das Gelächter der anderen beiden ein. Dann kam Sam dem erwartungsvollen Blick nach ihrem Namen nach. „Major Samantha O'Neill, auch Air Force und auch Doctor aber der Astrophysik." 

Mit schiefen Kopf sah Silver sie an. 

„Wenn sie Carter heißen würden, würd ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen sie schon mal irgendwo gesehn zu haben, Major." 

Sam sah ihn an und antwortete dann zögernd: 

„Carter war mein Mädchenname." Huh, das klang alt... 

„Sierra Golf Misson?" 

Die Augen der beiden Frauen wurden immer größer. „Ja, warum?" 

„Ich hab früher im Pentagon gearbeitet und vor" , er blickte auf die Uhr, „etwa 24 Stunden hat ein gewisser General Hammond den Befehl ausgesandt sofort alle Offiziere der Sierra Golf Mission zurück nach Hause zu schicken. Ihr Name stand glaub ich irgendwo ganz oben mit dabei, aber... verstehn sie mich jetzt nicht falsch, sie müssten eigentlich tot sein?!" 

Sam fing an nervös zu werden: „Es stand nicht dabei warum oder?" 

„Nein." 

„Janet wir müssen hier sofort weg!" Janet sah ihre Freundin kopfschüttelend an und entgegnete trocken: „Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit schon... Ach ja übrigens Major, bei ihnen ist nichts gebrochen, nur ein paar Prellungen und Schürfungen. Meinen sie können wieder aufstehen?" 

„Sicher doch." 

**Daniel's Haus **

Telephon. Frustriert blickte Daniel auf die Uhr. Himmel die Leute riefen ihn anscheinend nur noch Nachts an. 

„Hallo." 

„Daniel? Hier ist Janet." 

„Janet? Oh mein Gott, wie geht es dir?" 

„Ich habe deinen Brief bekommen und..." 

Daniel unterbrach sie: „Dann weißt du das mit Sam also, ja? Wir könne es hier alle immer noch nicht glauben..." Er spürte wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

„Sam ist nicht tot." Wie bitte er musste sich verhört haben. 

„Janny ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist, ich mein sie war deine beste Freundin, aber es stimmt. Leider." 

Es hörte wie Janet der Telephonhörer aus der Hand genommen wurde. 

„Daniel? Hier ist Sam. Ich bin ich nicht tot... auf jeden Fall glaub ich das." Sie lachte leise. Himmel wie hatte er dieses lachen vermisst. Dann klärte sich sein Kopf. Sam. Nicht Tot. Er musste Jack benachrichtigen und Cassandra... 

„Sam, mein Gott, es ist so gut deine Stimme zu hören..." 

„Daniel, hör mir zu: ihr müsst uns hier sofort rausholen! Umgehend. Es muss irgendwas am mit dem Tor geschehen sein..." Der Satz wurde plötzlich von dem Tuten unterbrochen, das zeigte das die Verbindung beendet war. „Irgendetwas ist mit dem Tor geschehen.", Daniel lief leise vor sich hinmurmelnd die Treppe zu dem Zimmer von Cassandra hinauf. Er riss die Tür auf: „Cassandra!" Ein brauner Wuschelkopf tauchte unter der Bettdecke hervor: „Es ist Sonntag, Daniel, ich muss heute nicht zur Schule." Damit wollte sie sich wieder umdrehen. „Cassie, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Janet hat grade angerufen. Sam ist am leben, sie ist bei Janet." Im liefen Tränen der Erleichterung die Wangen herunter, aber bevor er die Fragen seiner Adoptivtochter beantworten konnte, klingelte unten erneut das Telephon. Er stürzte herunter. 

„Dr. Jackson? Hier ist General Hammond. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe!" 

„Wann?" 

„Wenn es geht sofort. Vor ihrem Haus sollte eigentlich ein Auto auf die warten. Und bringen sie Cassandra mit!" 

Eine halbe Stunde später verlies ein Flugzeug der Air Force New York. Das Ziel war der Chayenne Mountain in Colorado Springs. 


	6. Kapitel 5

**Part 5 **

„Dr. Jackson. Gut Sie wieder zu sehen." General Hammond schüttelte dem Linguisten die Hand. „Ganz meinerseit, aber entschuldigen sie wenn ich gleich zur Sache komme... Was ist passiert?", Daniel blickte ihn dabei nicht an, sondern blickte auf das Stargate. Plötzlich bekann es sich zu drehen und die einzelnen Chevrons rasteten ein. „Um, erwarten Sie noch jemanden?" Jetzt blickte er den älteren Herrn an. „Ja, deswegen möchte ich sie auch noch bitten zu warten." Im selben Moment trat Jacob Carter durch den Ereignishorizont. Daniel folgte General Hammond in den Gate-Raum. 

„Jacob, schön dich mal wieder zusehen. Wie geht es dir?" 

„Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen." Der Tok'ra blickte sich um und die Bitterness war deutlich in seiner Stimme zuhören als er sagte: „Es ist so leer hier ohne meine Tochter. Ich fürchte ich hab es immer noch nicht ganz verstanden...". George Hammond legte seine Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes, aber bevor er sprechen konnte unterbrach Daniel ihn. 

„Um... Tut mir Leid wenn ich sie unterbreche, aber Sam ist nicht tot." Zwei Köpfe flogen zu ihm rum. Jacob fand als erster die Sprache wieder: „Wie haben sie das grade eben gemeint, Daniel?" 

„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich habe kurz bevor ich hier her kam, einen Anruf von meiner Frau erhalten. Sam ist bei ihr... in Korea." 

George Hammond wandte sich an Daniel, der Cassandra auf dem Schoß hatte: „Sie sehen also, die Lage ist denkbar ernst. Deswegen würde ich sie bitten, nach PR243." „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir dieser Planet unbekannt... Könnten sie mir sagen was ich dort tun soll?" „Tea'lc ist auf diesem Planeten, wir haben vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht über seinen Aufenthaltsort von Bra'tac bekommen. Das Colonel O'Neill zu ihm wollte, wissen sie sicher selber..." Daniel nickte. „Wann kann ich aufbrechen?" „Sofort wenn sie wollen." 

„Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben hier raus zu kommen!" wütend umwanderte Sam immer wieder die Innenumzäunung ihres Gefängnis. „Es gibt keine, und das weißt du genau.", Janet blickte ihre Freundin missbiligend an, „Du solltest dich lieber nicht zu aufregen, das ist nicht gut für das Kind." Seufzend lies Sam sich neben sie fallen. „Du meinst also wir müssen hier warten bis der Rest von SG-1 uns hier irgendwie rausholt, ja? Das sind ja tolle Aussichten..." Schief grinsend sah Janet Sam an, sie wusste wie es ihre Freundin wurmte auf andere noch dazu männliche Personen angewiesen zu sein - selbst wenn es ihr Mann und ihre besten Freunde waren. 

Jack sah Teal'c an: „Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?" „Die Südseite des" der Jaffa wurde von dem Geräusch des Ereignishorizontes unterbrochen: „Das Stargate ist soeben geöffnet worden, Colonel O'Neill." „Das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen..." Er sprang auf, nahm die Zat in die Hand und lief los, neben ihm Teal'c mit seiner Stabwaffe in der Hand. Die Figur die vor dem Tor stand kam im merkwürdig vertraut vor... „Irre ich mich oder ist das Daniel, Teal'c?" „Das ist korrekt." „Was ist hier jetzt korrekt? Das ich mich irre oder dass das Daniel ist?", Jacks Sarkasmus war deutlich heraus zuhören. Teal'c hob nur seine Augenbraun und setzte zur Antwort an, als plötzlich Daniels Stimme von hinter ihnen erklang: „Nicht antworten Teal'c, das war eine rhetorische Frage! Hallo übrigens." Er grinste zur zufrieden als er sah wie Jack zusammen zuckte. „Ihr habt keine sonderlich gute Aufmerksamkeit, oder? Ihr hättet ohne weiteres angegriffen werden können. „Wir wussten das du das bist Daniel." „Sicher." Teal'c -wie immer praktisch veranlagt- unterbrach das „Gespräch": „Was ist das Anliegen deiner Besuches, Daniel Jackson?" Daniel sah ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, fing sich wieder und rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht: „SG-1 muss mal wieder die Erde retten." Jack sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an, in denen kein Funken Leben mehr war: „SG-1 existiert in seiner Form nicht mehr." „Doch tut es." „Sam ist tot und das weißt du genau Daniel!" Jack wand sich ab und stampfte den Weg zu seinem und Teal'cs Lage zurück. Daniel hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihm mitzukommen. „Jack!" Er packte seinen Freund am Arm: „Hör mir doch mal zu!!! Ihr hab dir doch erzählt das Janet in einem Gefängnis in Korea ist, oder? Nun sie hat mich heute nacht angerufen. Sam ist bei ihr, sie hatten unrecht damals! Sam ist abgestürzt ja, aber sie ist nicht dabei gestorben!" Während er sprach war Jack erstarrt stehen geblieben und langsam drehte er sich um: „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, ja?" „100%." Jack setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. „Hey, Jack! Wo willst du hin?" „Zur Erde natürlich, Danny! Es gibt 2 Personen dort die auf ihre Rettung warten!" Das war der Jack den er kannte. Daniel lächelte und rannte ihm hinterher, der Jaffa folgte etwas langsamer. Dieser Tauri... immer in Hektik. 

Nervös wanderte Jack in Daniels Labor auf und ab, während der ihn ausdruckslos ansah: „Das Energieverstärkungsgerät ist in der anderen Realität. Ehrlich gesagt Jack, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wie wir die Asgard sonst erreichen wollen, es sei denn..." Er fiel in tiefes Grübeln. Sein Freund sah ihn erwartungsvoll an: „Es sei den was?!" „Was ist mit Cimmeria ?!" 

**Cimmeria **

Hufgetrappel näherte sich ihnen, bald waren die ersten Pferde in Sicht. „Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c. Seit gegrüßt." Die dunkelhaarige Frau mit dem Namen Gaerwen neigte leicht ihren Kopf als ihr Gruß erwidert wurde, „Gibt es einen Grund warum Major Carter euch nicht begleitet?" „Das ist genau der Grund warum wir hier sind. Wir müssen mit den Asgard sprechen." „Hier?" „Ihr seit die einzige uns bekannte Welt, die unterm ihrem Schutz steht, also muss auch hier die Möglichkeit bestehen mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten." „Wenn ihr meint... Folgt mir doch bitte in unserer Dorf." 

„Und du meinst das funktioniert?" Jack's Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich anzusehen das er Daniel nicht so ganz traute. „So haben Sam und ich damals den Kontakt bekommen, ich weiß nicht wie es anderes gehen sollte." Zögernd blickte er ihn die Halle hinein. Die Erinnerung daran behagte ihn gar nicht. 

**Später... **

Das Hologramm projizierte sich und Daniel sah Jack triumphierend an. Der kleine Graue Asgard neigte den Kopf: „O'Neill?!" „Thor, mein Freund." „Was ist der Grund deines Besuches auf Cimmeria und meines Aufsuchens?" „Müsst ihr Kerle den immer gleich zur Sache kommen? Naa guuut, wir brauchen eure Hilfe?" „Unsere Hilfe, O'Neill? Wir mussten bereits den Tok'ra mitteilen das es uns leider nicht gegeben ist euch in eurem bevorstehenden Kampf gegen die Go'auld zu unterstützen, denn wir haben immer noch mit den Replikatoren in unserer eigenen Galaxie zukämpfen." „Auch nicht wenn damit der von euch unterzeichnete Pack gebrochen wird?" „Bei dem euch angreifenden Go'auld handelt es sich um Klorel. Dieser Go'auld ist aus den Rängen der Hierarchie ausgestoßen worden. Die Systemlords missbilligen seinen Schlag." „Darüber ließe sich streiten, aber" Daniel unterbrach seinen Freund: „Aber darum geht es gar nicht... Major Carter zusammen mit Doctor Fraiser auf der Erde von einer feindlichen Macht festgehalten. Da wir aber ihre Hilfe zur Besiegung Klorels brauchen werden, wollten wir euch Asgard bitten ob ihr sie vielleicht mit Hilfe eures Transportbeamers befreien könntet?!" „Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern zur Zeit ein unserer Schiffe zur Verfügung steht..." Jack sah in mit gerunzelter Stirn an: „Komm schon Thor! Sam hat eurer aller Ärsche gerettet als ihr fast verloren wart, meinst du nicht ihr könntet ihr vielleicht auch mal helfen?" „JACK!" Daniel sah ihn entsetzt an, aber Thor neigte nur seinen Kopf und sagte: "Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt." Und das Hologramm verschwand. „Die sind ja schon fast so schlimm wie die Tollaner!" Jack wand sich zum gehen, als er und Daniel von dem Transportbeamer erfasst wurden. 

„Das ging aber schnell!" 

Thor bewegte sich auf die beiden zu: „Mein Raumschiff befand sich in der Umlaufbahn von Cimmeria ." 

„Und das hieltst du nicht für Notwendig uns mitzuteilen?" 

„Du hast nicht danach gefragt, O'Neill." 

Gleich drauf wurden Jack und Daniel zurück geworfen, während Thor stehen blieb. „Was war das denn??" „Mein Schiff ist soeben auf Überschallgeschwindigkeit gegangen." 

„Mit Kurs..." 

„Mit Kurs auf die Erde." 

Während er sich auf den von Thor ihm angebotenen „Hocker" sinken lies, murmelte Jack leise: „Die Kerle muss man einfach gern haben." 


	7. Kapitel 6

**Part 6 **

Sam erwachte von den dumpfen Einschlagen ganz in der nähe der Baracken. Sie streckte sich und sah dann zu Janet auf die am Fenster saß. „Was war den das?" „Bomben." „Bomben. So wie in Sprengstoff, Tod und Verderben?!" Nüchtern nickte Janet: „Ja." „Klasse. Und was jetzt?" Bevor die Ärztin ihr antworten konnte, traf ein Sprengkörper ihr Behausung. Das trockene Holz fing sofort Feuer. Beide stürzten den anderen in Panik geratenen Frauen hinterher. „Warum bombardieren die denn Gefängnisse?", Janet blickte gehetzt hinter sich, während sie immer mehr abstand von dem Lager gewonnen. Zu allem Überfluss fingen jetzt auch noch an die Wachtposten auf sie zu schießen. Neben Sam stolperte eine junge Frau - tödlich getroffen von den Maschinengewehren. Janet beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, Sam riss sie jedoch augenblicklich wieder hoch: „KOMM! Oder willst du auch getroffen werden?" Nach weiteren 100m bemerkte sie auf einmal, das ihre beste Freundin nicht mehr hinter ihr war. Sam drehte um und lief das Stück zu Janet zurück, die sich den Bauch hielt. „Tut mir leid, Sam, es geht nicht mehr. Junior will nicht mehr." Sie lächelte schief und sah ihre Freundin dann mit erstem Gesichtsausdruck an: „Nun lauf schon! Jack würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn du hier sterben würdest - und ich würde mir auch nie vergeben... Und sag Daniel nichts von dem Kind." Fügte sie leise hinzu. Sam sah sie entsetzt an: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich ohne dich gehe oder?" Damit fasste sie ihre Freundin unter die Schultern und zog sie Stückchenweise weiter. 

Jack stand neben Thor der mit seinen „Steinchen" die Karte abfuhr auf der die Erde zu sehen war. „Hast du sie gefunden?" Ein langer grauer Finger deutete auf eine Stelle in Nord-Korea: „Dort." „Und, kannst du sie raufholen?" Thor legte einige Steine um und Daniel der am Fenster stand konnte den Strahl sehen der zur Erde führte. Gleich drauf erschienen im Licht die Umrisse zweier Personen. Jack stürzte sich auf die Blonde von ihnen und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verborgen murmelte er: „Oh mein Gott, ich dache ich hätte dich verloren." So standen sie einen ganzen Moment bis Sam sich zu ihrer Freundin umsah, die Daniel umschlungen hatte und der sie jetzt leicht von sich weg hielt: „Um... Du bist schwanger." Janet grinste: „Ja, das hab ich auch schon bemerkt." 

Jack spürte wie Sam in seinen Armen über Daniels Gesichtsausdruck kicherte, und schickte ein großes Dankeschön an Gott (auch wenn er nicht mehr sonderlich an ihn glaubte) dafür das er sie wieder bei sich hatte und wieder ihr Lachen hören konnte. Leise flüstere er Sam zu: „Mein Gott, bin ich froh, dass du nicht schwanger bist. Du weißt gar nicht welche Vorwürfe ich mir machen würde, dich ganz alleine damit gelassen zu haben..." Das war der Moment in dem Samantha O'Neill frühere Carter, Holder of the PhD, beschloss ihre Schwangerschaft vorerst vor ihrem Mann geheim zu halten wenigstens so lange bis der Kampf um die Erde abgeschlossen sein würde. Sie sah Janets auffordernden Blick, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und senkte die Augen um dem missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin zu entgehen. Es tat ihr zwar im Herzen weh, aber sie wusste das es nicht anders gehen würde, denn sie wurde in diesem Kampf benötigt wie Jack, Daniel und Teal'c und wenn ihr Mann wüsste in welchen Umständen sie war, würde er sie nie gehen lassen. 

„MAMA!" Der Schrei halte über die gesamte Ebene des Stargatecenters als Cassandra sich auf Janet stürzte. Die Personen die hinter ihr durch das Stargate traten lächelten. Thor hatte sie zurück nach Cimmeria gebracht, weil er es zu gefährlich gehalten hatte noch länger in der Erdumlaufbahn zu bleiben. General Hammond ging auf seine vermissten „Kinder" zu, wurde aber von Jacob Carter überholt, der seine Tochter umarmte. „Sammy..." Dann lies er sie los und neigte seinen Kopf, als er ihn wieder anhob glühten seine Augen kurz auf: „Auch ich grüße dich, Samantha." „Selmak. Schön dich mal wieder zu treffen." „Ganz meiner Meinerseits." „General Hammond, ein Telephonanruf für sie!", die Stimme von Lieutenant Silers schalte durch den Lautsprecher. Erst jetzt fiel Sam auf, dass der Kontrollraum wieder „bevölkert" war. Ihr fragender Blick lies Jack erklären: „General Hammond hat sie alle zurück gerufen, als er von Klorels geplanten Angriff erfuhr - Alle die noch am Leben sind." Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht: „SG-1, 5 und 11 haben als einzige kein Mitglied verloren. Die anderen mindestens eins." Sam schloss die Augen in stummen Entsetzen. 

Sam stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und grübelte. Grübelte schon seit Stunden. Ein offener Kampf war sinnlos, wäre auch ohne eigenen Krieg sinnlos gewesen. Eine Sabotage wie beim letzten Mal würde dieses Mal auch nicht gelingen, Klorel würde gewappnet sein, zuviel Schaden hatten er und sein Vater beim letzten Mal genommen. Sein Vater. Ob er auch mitkämpfen würden? Wenn ja, war die Erde definitiv verloren, denn mit Sokars mächtiger Streitmacht schien er fast unbesiegbar. Was die Erde braucht war ein Schutzpanzer... So wie die Ozonschicht gegen die Sonne. Sam lächelte bei dem Gedanken, zu schön wäre es, als ihr plötzlich der langersehnte Gedankenblitz kam. Sie sprang auf, der Stuhl fiel zurück und schreckte damit Jack auf der hinten im Labor - wohin Sam ihn verbannt hatte - döste. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Aber sie rannte an ihm vorbei, hin zum Büro ihres Vorgesetzten. Dabei rannte sie fast Daniel über den Haufen, der ihr fragend nachblickte und von Jack der Sam hinterher jagte einfach mitgerissen wurde. Kurz vor der Tür bremste sie ab, strich die Haare zurück und öffnete die Tür nachdem sie geklopft hatte. General Hammond, der telephonierte winkte sie herein. Jack und Daniel schlossen sich ihr einfach an. Während des Gesprächsausdrucks wandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes von leichtem Entsetzten bis hin zu einem zufriedenem Lächeln: „Sehr wohl, Mr. President. Wir werden auf sie warten. Auf wiederhören." Als er den roten Hörer auflegte, konnte er ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, mit dem er sich auch zu SG-1 minus Teal'c wand. Jack zog die Augenbraun hoch: „Seit wann sind sie zu Kinsey so freundlich, Sir." „Das war nicht Kinsey, mein Sohn." Nun mischte sich auch Daniel ein: „Aber sie sagten doch Mr. President..." „Das WAR auch der President, allerdings nicht President Kinsey." „Ist Kinsey abgesetzt worden?" Freude breitete sich auf Sam's Gesicht aus. Hammond schüttelte verneint den Kopf: „Nein. Er und der Vize-Presiden haben eine Bombe die heute morgen auf das Weise Haus fiel nicht überlebt." Jack lächelte spöttisch: „Das heißt also Sokar bekommt in der Hölle Konkurrenz, ja?" Sam stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Wenn's nun mal stimmt..." Dann richte er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Vorgesetzten: „Wer ist den nun President, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Der, der bei den letzten Wahlen nur wenige Stimmen hinter Kinsey lag." Sam kniff die Augen zusammen: „Sie meinen..." „Ja das meine ich, meine Lieben, Amerika hat seinen rechten Presidenten wieder. Und der hat übrigens sobald er ihm Amt war Friedensverhandlungen in die Wege geleitet." Sam drückte Jacks Hand : Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. „Und Sir, da wir grade bei guten Nachrichten sind: ich glaube ich hätte da eine Idee wie man die Erde retten könnte..." „Hätten sie etwas dagegen noch einen Moment zu warten, solange bis der Präsident hier ist?" „Nein, Sir." „Gut, um 1400 im Besprechungsraum." 


	8. Kapitel 7

**Part 7 **

Sam betrat als Letzte von SG-1 hinter Jack den Raum, Teal'c -grade aus dem Land des Lichts wiedergekommen, wo er seine Familie besucht hatte-, Daniel und Janet saßen bereits dort. Letztere zwar kein offizielles Mitglied von SG-1, aber als leitende Ärztin hatte man ihr den Zutritt zu dieser Besprechung, die das Schicksal der Erde bestimmen sollte gewährt. An sich konnte man sogar eigentlich noch gar nicht sagen, das SG-1 wieder offiziell existiere, denn auch das Stargatecommand war an sich noch „außer Dienst". Sie setzte sich, zog den Stuhl näher an den Tisch und ordnete im Stillen noch einmal ihre Gedanken: Die Einrichtung die auch den Planeten P3X-513 von den tödlichen Sonnenstrahlen schützte, musste kopiert werden und dann zu einem Schutzschild umgebaut werden, ähnlich dem das die Raumschiffe der Asgard oder Tollaner umgab. Dies würde zwar einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber die Informationen der Tok'ra besagten, dass sich Klorels Flotte noch gut 1 Monat von ihrem Sonnensystem entfernt hielt. Das musste reichen... Jacks leichter Fußtritt veranlasste sie aufzusehen und dann schleunigst aufzustehen und vor dem eintreten Präsidenten zu salutieren. „Stehen sie frei, Colonel, Major.", der Mann lächelte, aber seinem Gesicht war deutlich anzusehen, dass er lange schon nicht mehr gut geschlafen hatte. Er setzte sich und der Rest folgte seinem Beispiel. Er wand sich an Sam: „So Major Carter..." General Hammond unterbrach ihn: „Major O'Neill." Der Präsident legte den Kopf schief: „Soso...", er lächelte, „Ich schätzte dann muss ich wohl gratulieren Major, Colonel, denn da General Hammond das ganze zu billigen scheint, haben sie anscheinend gegen keine Vorschriften verstoßen." Jack grinste, enthielt sich aber komischerweise eines Kommentars. Dann hakte Daniel ein: „Um, Mr. Präsident, da sie von Vorschriften reden: Darf ich annehmen, dass das Stargatecommand wieder im Dienst ist?" Er ernte einen überraschten Blick: „Hatte ich das noch gar nicht erwähnt? Natürlich sind sie alle wieder im Dienst - Wenn sie wollen." Jack blickte auf die Gesichter einer Team-Mitglieder: „Ich denke das ist keine Frage, Sir, schließlich muss mal wieder die Erde gerettet werden." „Und damit sind wir schon beim Thema angelangt. Major O'Neill, General Hammond erwähnte das sie eine Idee hätten...?!" Sam öffnete ihren Ordner und verteilte Skizzen von dem Schutzschildgenerator an die Anwesenden. „Also..." 

„Viel Glück, SG-1." Das gesamte Personal war im Stargateraum oder im Kontrollraum versammelt als die Vier sich aufmachten um nach P3X-513 zu gehen. Die andere Seite war anders als bei ihrem letzten Besuch, bewohnter und hier und da war die Stimme eines Vogels zu hören. Dieses Mal kam ihnen auch kein gehetztes SG-Mitglied entgegen, dafür wurde ihnen aber bei der Ankunft ein Speer direkt ins Gesicht gehalten. Jack nahm vorsichtig die Arme hoch, der Rest tat es ihm nach. „Huh, dass nenn ich Begrüßung." Sie wurden vorsichtig von den jungen Männer geäugt, bis eine Stimme sie zurück weichen lies: „Tut ihnen nichts!" Er trat auf Sam zu: „Das ist die Frau, die uns unseren Planeten wieder geben hat." Sam lächelte: „Und jetzt braucht diese Frau eure Hilfe." „Unsere Hilfe?" Sie nickte: „Ja. Könnt ihr uns zu dem Gerät führen das euch vor den UV-Strahlen schützt?" Er drehte sich um und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen. 

„Und, fertig?" Sam spürte wie sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um sie schlangen. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja, gleich. Wie spät ist es denn?" Ihr Mann grinste: „So spät, das General Hammond uns SG-5 hinterher geschickt hat." „Oh." Sie kramte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und sah ihn an: „Dann sollten wir wohl man schleunigst gehen, was?" „Hey, nicht so schnell!" Er drehte sie zu sich um und legte seinen Mund auf ihren. So standen sie einen ganzen Moment, bis Daniel sich hinter ihnen räusperte: „Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber..." Sam wand sich zu ihm: „Aber General Hammond wartet auf uns. Wissen wir." Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Stargate und zurück zu dem Planeten, der ihre Hilfe bedurfte. 

Janet runzelte die Stirn als sie an Sam's Labor vorbei ging und das Licht unter der Tür durchschimmern sah. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass 3 Uhr Morgens war. Sie klopfte kurz, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort sondern öffnete einfach. Sam saß oder besser lag unter der Kopie des Gerätes von P3X-513 und schraubte an irgendeiner Stelle herum, während sie leicht fluchte. Janet holte tief Luft und donnerte dann: „SAMANTHA SOPHIE O'NEILL." Die angesprochene fuhr hoch, rammte mit dem Kopf die Aperratur und robbte dann sich die Stirn reibend darunter hervor: „Verdammt, Janet! Musst du mich so erschrecken?" „Also ersten HABE ich angeklopft und zweitens: Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Vor wie vielen Stunden war deine Schicht zu Ende? Vor Sieben? Oder schon vor Acht?" Sam schob ihr einen Stuhl zu und setzte sich auf den anderen: „Wie spät ist es denn?" 

„3Uhr." 

„Nachmittags?" 

„Morgens." 

„Oh." 

„Lass mich raten: Du hast mal wieder ein furchtbar wichtiges Kabel entdeckt und darüber die Zeit vergessen... - So wie die letzten Tage auch." 

Sam schlug die Augen nieder und nickte schuldbewusst: „Aber wenn ich nicht..." 

„Langsam daran denkst mal ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, werde ich dich krank schreiben und dich auf die Krankenstation ins Bett packen! Hast du denn wenigstens gegessen?" 

Sam dachte kurz nach: „Nein, ich glaube nicht!" 

„Verdammt Sam! Denk doch mal an deine Gesundheit! Meinst du der bekommt das? Und wenn dir das nichts sagt, dann denk wenigstens an das Kind!" 

„Ganz meine Meinung!", Jack stand in Türrahmen und war im Begriff hereinzukommen als er stutzte: „Kind?!?" Janet zuckte nur mit den Schultern, warf ihrer Freundin einen dieser „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt..."-Blicke zu und verlies dem Raum. Sekunden später steckte sie den Kopf wieder zur Tür rein: „Ich will dich morgen auf der Krankenstation sehen. Ausgeschlafen!" Und weg war sie. Jack lies sich auf Janets Stuhl fallen und sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Sam wich seinem Blick aus. 

„Du bist also schwanger, ja?" 

Kurzes Nicken von Sam, die auf einmal den Boden sehr interessant fand. 

„Und hast mir nichts gesagt." 

Nun blickte sie im direkt in die Augen: „Du hättest mich nie nach P3X-513 gehen lassen, wenn du es gewusst hättest!" 

„Und Recht hätte ich gehabt!" 

Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an: „So hättest du also, ja?!" Sie stand auf, drückte auf einige Knöpfe bis das Gerät sich in Gang setzte. „Dann wäre dies aber nie zustande gekommen!" Damit rannte Sam den Raum und bittere Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. „Sam. Jetzt warte doch! SAM!" Aber sie warte nicht. 

Als Daniel um die Ecke bog - es war zwar Mitten in der Nacht, aber er hatte nicht schlafen können und wollte seine Frau auf der Krankenstation besuchen, die Dienst hatte- hörte Jack's Schrei und sah dann das Licht, das aus dem Labor strahle. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und rannte genau in Jack hinein. „DANIEL! Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hingehst?" Uhi, Jack war sauer, sogar ziemlich. „Ganz gleiche könnte man für dich sagen! Aber ... hat Sam das Teil endlich in Gang gekriegt?" „Ich weiß nicht. Wir hatten grade einen kleinen Streit, aber wie es aussieht schon." Er drehte sich um und ging mit Daniel in das Labor zurück. Der Linguist umrundete voller Begeisterung das Gerät und drückte dann auf den leuchtenden Knopf, was dafür sorgte das es ausging. „Jetzt hast du es kaputt gemacht, Daniel." „Hab ich nicht." Jack stand am Regal und betrachtete das Bild in seinen Händen. „Nein..., dass hast du wohl nicht." Daniel trat neben ihn und nahm das Bild in seine Hand. Es zeigte Jack und Sam tanzend auf der letzten Weihnachtsfeier. Er kannte das Photo, hatte es selber aufgenommen. „Was ist los, Jack?" „Sam ist schwanger." Daniel sah ihn mit großen Augen an und grinste dann breit: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dann muss sich unser Kind ja hier nicht so alleine fühlen...", dann legte er den Kopf schief und sah seinen Freund scharf an: „Aber darf man fragen warum du dann so sauer bist?" Jack lies sich auf den Stuhl fallen und drehte sich leicht mit ihm. „Weil sie es mir nicht gesagt hat." 

„Vielleicht war einfach noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu." 

„In den ganzen letzten Wochen nicht, ja? Wer's glaubt. Nein, sie hat es mir extra nicht gesagt." 

Daniel's Augen wurden immer größer: „Und warum wenn ich fragen darf, sollte Sam so etwas tun?" 

„Wegen dem hier" Jack klopfte auf das Gerät neben ihm, „weil sie wusste, dass ich protestiert hätte, das sie so lange arbeitet. Nicht das ich das jetzt nicht auch getan habe, aber das ist was ganz anderes." 

„So ist es das?" 

„JA." 

„Jack, kannst du Sam denn kein Stück verstehen? Ich glaub ich hätte genau so gehandelt. Sicher das war weder gut für sie noch für euer Kind, aber wäre das ganze hier denn sonst zustande gekommen?" 

„Das hat Sam auch gesagt..." 

„Und tief in dir drin weißt du auch, dass sie recht hat! Wenn du mich fragst war das bestimmt auch nicht einfach für sie, dir das zu verheimlichen. Als... Als ich von Janet erfahren hab, dass sie schwanger ist, war ich im ersten Moment auch sauer, dass sie es mir die ganze Zeit nicht geschrieben hat als die im Gefängnis in Korea war. Jetzt verstehe ich warum sie das getan hat. Wenn ich es gewusste hätte, hätte ich mich noch viel mehr gequält, hätte mir wahrscheinlich unendliche Vorwurfe gemacht und wahrscheinlich sonst was angestellt. Heute bin ich ihr dafür dankbar, verstehst du? Und ich glaube Sam hat genauso gehandelt." 

Jack seufzte: „Ich weiß, Daniel, ich weiß. Ich... Ich hatte nur so eine verdammte Angst sie wieder zu verlieren, und da hab ich wohl ein kleines bisschen überreagiert." 

„Das scheint mir ein wenig mehr als ein kleines bisschen..." 

„Verdammt Daniel, das weiß ich! Aber kannst du mir erzählen was ich jetzt tun soll?" 

„Rede mit ihr." 

„Ich war noch nie sonderlich gut im reden." 

„Dann musst du es jetzt eben lernen." 


	9. Kapitel 8

**Part 8 **

„Wir haben jetzt drei funktionierende Exemplare. Davon werden voraussichtlich nur zwei genutzt werden müssen." General Hammond blickte sie an, vorbei an den anderen hochrangigen Offizieren im Raum. „Und wo müssen wir diese aufstellen, damit sie die gesamte Erde abdecken?" Sam deutete mit ihrem Laserpointer auf zwei Orte. Der eine ganz im Norden, der andere ganz im Süden. Jack war - wie üblich- der erste der sprach: „Also am Nordpol und am Südpol?!" „Ja." Der Präsident sah den Commander des Stargatecommands fragend an: „General Hammond, wenn wollen sie dorthin schicken um Major O'Neills Aperrate zu installieren?" Dabei kannte er die Antwort. „SG-1. Sie werden zuerst zum Südpol fliegen und dann zum Nordpol." Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten war die Folge. Na ja von fast allen Seiten. Jack blickte etwas sauertöpfisch, wurde aber von Daniels Blick mehr oder weniger beruhigt. Kaum war das Treffen vorbei, verlies Sam vor allen anderen den Raum. 

Janet öffnete auf das klopfen hin die Tür: „Sam." Ein blaues Augenpaar blickte kurz durch den Raum, und als sie festgestellt hatte, dass niemand außer der Ärztin drin war, trat sie rein und schloss die Tür direkt hinter ihr. Janet seufzte: „Du hast dich also immer noch nicht wieder mit Jack vertragen." „Ich hab noch nicht einmal mehr mit ihm geredet seit gestern Nacht." Die Ärztin fasste sich an den Kopf: „Euch ist auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Bekommen zusammen ein Kind, sind total ineinander verliebt und reden rein Wort mehr miteinander. Aber deswegen bist du nicht hier, oder?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Du hattest gesagt, dass du mich hier sehen wolltest. Also, hier bin ich." „Ach ja, stimmt." 

„Und worum ging's nun?" 

„Ich hatte mir mal so gedacht, es wäre vielleicht mal die Zeit für euren ersten Ultraschall." 

„Oh..." 

„Willst du noch warten bis du dich wieder mit Jack vertragen hast?" 

Sam zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme: „Nein." 

„Na gut, dann wollen wir Vier mal, was?!" 

Womm. Immer wieder schlug Jack auf den Sandsack ein. Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Natürlich hatte Daniel recht gehabt. Wann hatte er das nicht, aber... „Kein Aber, Jack!" schalte er sich, ein Schlag noch dann würde er seine Suche nach Sam wieder aufnehmen. Der Sandsack schwang quer durch den Raum und traf Daniel genau auf der Brust. Mit einem dumpfen Laut ging er zu Boden. 

„Daniel?" Verschwommen sah er Jack's Gesicht über ihm und dann ... nein! Das würde er nicht wagen. Platsch. Doch er würde. Daniel fluchte leise als er sich aufrappelte und ihm das Wasser in Bahnen über das Gesicht lief. „Geht's wieder?" Beim Aufsetzten der Brille (und ihrem richten) antworte der Linguist: „Ich denke schon. Darf man fragen wenn du umbringen wolltest?" 

„Ich hab nur auf dich gewartet..." 

„HaHa, sehr lustig." 

„Tschuldigung Daniel, war nicht so gemeint. Aber was wolltest du denn auch hier?" 

„Dir das sagen was Janet mir grade aufgetragen hat dir zu sagen." 

„Ah ja. Und was ist das?" 

„Das Sam grade den ersten Ultraschall von eurem Kind hat." 

„Oh." Eine Tür schlug zu und dann war Daniel alleine in der Halle. Stöhnend fasste er sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich diese Beule gelohnt hatte. 

Janet drückte die blau-grüne Geltube auf Sams Bauch aus. Die schauderte: „Huh, muss das denn so kalt sein?!" Sie bekam keine Antwort, denn die Ärztin war schwer damit beschäftigt das Ultraschallgerät in Gang zu bringen, wobei sie ihr inzwischen schon ganz umfangreicher Bauch nicht ganz unwesentlich behinderte. Sam grinste sie an: „Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?" Janet seufzte theatralisch: „Warte du nur bist du so weit bist! Ich habe das Gefühl das mein Sohn später mindestens mal so groß und schwer wie Teal'c wird! Mindestens." „Sohn? Das wird es also ein Junge?" 

Ihr Gesicht wurde weich: „Ja. Ich habe es vor ein paar Tagen rausgefunden. Möchtest du gleich auch das Geschlecht von deinem Kind wissen?" 

Sam überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Schön dann wollen wir mal." Janet setzte den Detektor an. Sofort waren auf dem Monitor Bewegungen zu sehen. Sam berührte mit einer Hand den Bildschirm und fuhr die Umrisse nach, von dem kleinen Geschöpf, dessen Herz unaufhörlich pocherte. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter: „Janet, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Order Jack hier irgendwie her, ja?" In dem Moment wurde die Tür zur Krankenstation aufgerissen und Jack schliderte herein und bekam grade noch im letzten Moment die Kurve. „Bin ich zu spät?" Janet erhob sich, nickte Sam aufmunternd zu und sagte: „Ich lass euch, dann mal mit eurer Tochter alleine." Und weg war sie. Jack trat zögernd an das Bett heran und kniete sich fast schüchtern neben Sam: „Tochter, ja?" Sam sah ihm direkt in die Augen: „Jack es tut mir leid." Er lächelte sie schief an: „Sam. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere in diesem Universum und es tut mir so verdammt leid wie ich heute nacht reagiert habe. Ich hatte so eine Angst dich wieder verlieren." Sam strich ihm mit der Hand durch sein Haar und jetzt kullerten ihr die Tränen in Sturzbächen die Wangen hinunter. Sie lachte ein wenig: „Entschuldigung Jack. Das sind die Hormone... Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich hoffe, dass weißt du." Als Antwort küsste er sie. Plötzlich fuhr ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch runter. Damit erntete sie einen erschrockenen Blick von Jack: „Ist irgendetwas?" Sie lächelte und legte seine Hand unter ihre. Nur ganz leicht war es zu spüren, aber es war da. Ein kleines Treten gegen die Bauchdecke ihrer Mutter. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der zwei Erwachsenen aus und Jack richtete sein Gesicht auf Sams Bauch: „Hey, Kleine. Hier ist dein Daddy. Halt deine Mutter nicht zu sehr vom schlafen ab, ja? Denn braucht sie nämlich ganz dringend!" „Meinst du sie kann dich schon hören?" „Natürlich kann sie das! Schließlich ist sie ja deine Tochter oder?" Sam lachte. 


	10. Kapitel 9

**Part 9 **

„Puh, wärmer ging's nicht?", Jack klappte den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, kaum war er aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen. Der Rest des Teams stand schon draußen und fror, mit Ausnahme von Teal'c vielleicht, aber den konnte ja sowie so nichts schocken, wie Sam es freundlich ausdrückte. „Naja immerhin mussten wir dieses Mal nicht abspringen." Daniel blickte sich um: „Und wie kommen wir jetzt zum Pol?" Sam blickte auf ihren Zettel: „Also eigentlich sollten wir hier jetzt abgeholt werden. Frag mich nicht warum keiner hier ist." Teal'c wand sich mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht an sie: „Dort hinten kommt ein Gefährt von einigen Tieren gezogen, Major O'Neill." Daniel deckte die Augen mit der Hand ab und schielte in die Ferne, wobei ihm seine beschlagene Brille nicht grade zu Hilfe kam: „Das nennt man Hundeschlitten, Teal'c. Und ich glaube du hast recht. Da kommt unserer Taxi." Jack grinste: „Klasse! Ich wollt schon immer mal mit so einem Teil fahren!" Sam sah ihn zweifelnd an: „Und wie sollen wir damit das P3X-513 transportieren?" P3X-513 war der offizielle Name des Gerätes geworden, benannt nach dem Planeten von dem die Grundidee stammte. „Am Südpol ist es auch gegangen." „Da hatten wir aber auch einen Motorschlitten." „Hund oder Motor. Wo ist da schon groß der Unterschied?" 

Gemeinsam hoben Jack und Teal'c das Gerät in die Befestigung, das heißt eigentlich war es mehr Teal'c... Daniel beschränkte sich darauf von der Seite die Richtung anzugeben: „Ein wenig mehr nach Links... Nein das andere Links! ... Ja so ist besser!" Jack blickte ihn an (so gut das mit einem fast 250KG schweren Gerät in der Hand halt ging): „Daniel." „Ja?" „Halt die Klappe." Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu und begab sich zu Sam, die am Laptop arbeitend im Schlitten saß. Sie sah ihn an: „Seit ihr fertig?" „Nein, das heißt ich weiß es nicht... Jack hat mich weg geschickt!! „Soso." Sam verstecke ihr grinsen in ihrem Schal: sie konnte sich die Szene sehr lebhaft vorstellen. 

„So, jetzt kommt der alles Entscheidende Moment!", Sam drückte den Knopf herunter. Das nichts geschah war ganz sicher nicht der gewünschte Effekt, was man sehr deutlich an Sams Gesicht und fluchen merken konnte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, legte die Stirn in Falten und umwanderte das Gerät: „Es kann doch nicht sein, oder? Letztes Mal hat es auch funktioniert! ... Sorry, Guys, es sieht ganz danach aus, als wenn wir noch einen Moment hier bleiben müssen." Damit wand sie sich ab. Jack blickte Daniel an: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du hast es kaputt gemacht!" 

„Ach ja, das wäre mir neu! Kannst du mir eigentlich mal sagen was der Kommentar jetzt sollte?" 

„Du weißt genau was der meinte Daniel! Der meinte das du das Teil versaut hat!" 

In dem Moment platzte Sam der Kragen: „Oh, Verdammt noch mal! Könnt ihr nicht einmal eure Klappe halten? Schließlich muss ICH dieses," sie trat mit aller Wucht gegen das Gerät, „Scheiß Teil in Ordnung .... Oh..." Es schien als wäre es genau dieser Fußkick gewesen den das P3X-513 gebraucht hatte. Ein gewaltiger blauer Energiestrahl schoss nach oben, zog sich weit bis in den Horizont, verdunkelte sich kurz und wurde dann unsichtbar. „WOW!" war alles was Jack sagen konnte, bevor er zwei Arme um seinen Hals spürte und seine Frau ihn zu sich runterzog. Daniel zog es vor grinsend im Hintergrund zu bleiben und an seine eigene Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind zu denken, das es aufwachsen konnte ohne der Gefahr eines Angriffes auf dem All ausgesetzt zu sein. 


	11. Epilog

**Epilog - 2 Jahre später -**

"Daddy!", Joan Sophie O'Neill tapste auf wackeligen Füßen ihrem Vater entgegen, der sie auffing und ihr durch das blonde Haar wuschelte. Samantha O'Neill beobachtete sie durch das Küchenfenster. "Wer hätte vor 2 Jahren gedacht das es alles so werden würde?" Ihre Freundin Janet Fraiser trat neben sie. Sam lies sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen: "Ich kann aber nicht sagen das ich mit den Wendungen unzufrieden bin..." Janet lachte auf: "Nein, da hast du wohl recht... Sag mal, wo wir grade bei Wendungen sind, du hast nicht zufällig Nici irgendwo gesehnen?" Nicolas Jonathan Jackson hatte eindeutig die Fähigkeit seines Vaters geerbt immer und über all in Schwierigkeiten zu sein. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern: "Nein, aber war er nicht vorhin bei Teal'c?" Janet zog die Augenbraun zusammen: "Um, kann sein, hab eigentlich auch nur gefragt weil Daniel ihn gesucht hatte..." Damit drehte sie das Radio auf:

"Heute vor 2 Jahren unterzeichneten der Amerikanischer und der russische Präsident in Berlin den Vertrag, der der Welt den Frieden wiedergab und den Dritten Welt Krieg der Menschheit beendete. Zum Gedenken an die Gefallenden und Verwundeten, und an die Menschen die den Weg für den Frieden geebnet haben, wurde der heutige Tag auf der ganzen Welt zum Welt-Friedens-Tag ausgerufen. Heute um 12 Uhr GMT werden überall auf der Welt die Menschen für eine Minute aufhören das zu tun was sie grade tun. Die Straßen werden ruhig werden, und der Menschen gedenken die nicht mehr unter uns sind! Mit diesem Tag muss dafür gesorgt werden, das zukünftige Generationen sich an die Grausamkeit und die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Krieges erinnern und dafür sorgen das so etwas nie wieder geschieht. Nirgendwo!"

Sam seufzte theatralisch: "Schöne Rede, leider kennen sie die Go'auld nicht."

Janet grinste und stieß ihr in die Seite: "Man merkt mit wem du verheiratet bist..."

"Hey!", Sam blickte sie gespielt gekränkt an und warf dann einen blick auf die Kartons die überall rum standen: "Wie weit seit ihr mit packen? Sagt nicht ihr seit fertig!"

"Noch lange nicht! Du glaubst ja nicht was Daniel alles für Kram hat!"

Jetzt war es an Sam zu lachen - doch sie konnte sich das so ziemlich sehr genau vorstellen! "PX-4N7. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt schon fast nicht mehr selber daran geglaubt das der Präsident doch noch einer zweiten Basis zustimmt!"

"Hm ja...", Janet blickt zur Decke, "53 Personen auf einem neuen Planeten, wir unter ihnen und Joans Schwester wird die erste sein die dort geboren wird..."

"Joans Schwester?"

"Na gut vielleicht auch Joans Bruder."

Sam sah sie baff an: "JANET! Darf man fragen was du da grade erzählst?" Ihre Freundin fasste sich lachend an den Kopf: "Ach komm schon Sam! Sag nicht du hast es schon wieder nicht bemerkt!"

"WAS?"

"Ich frag mich wohin die Wissenschaftlerin in dir verschwunden ist... Sam! Du bist wieder schwanger!"

**Ende**


End file.
